


Day Twenty Eight: Dirty talk: Whimpering Mess(Traflager Law/Vinsmoke Sanji)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moaning, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy, Sneaking Around, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Law likes dirty talking Sanji  who's reaction is always blushing, whimpring and if Law's lucky,Sanji will drag him away and beg
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Day Twenty Eight: Dirty talk: Whimpering Mess(Traflager Law/Vinsmoke Sanji)

"Oh,I can't wait to get you home Baby"

Law's hands were trailing up and down the Blonde's Ass,who was a blushing mess,as Law's vocie was very sultry and deep.

But they were around Thier friends,Sanji whimpered and wiggled in Law's lap.

"What's wrong baby?,how badly do you want me to take you?"

"I...I really want you to take me badly..."

'hmm? What's that Sanji?"

Law breathed heavily into Sanji's ear,making him shiver and quickly climb out of Law's Lap,grabbing Law's hand and dragging him away

"Hey!!! Traffy!! Sanji! Where are you-"

"NOT NOW LUFFY!"

Luffy tilted his head in confused and wondered off once Ussop called him to eat a jar of hot dogs.

"Heh,Something wrong Sanji?"

Sanji pushed him into the bathroom, locking the door and slamming his lips into Law's,who forcefully grabbed his hips,pulling him closer,as they made out Incredibly hard.

Sanji tugged and bit into his lips,blushing as Law smirked,brushing Sanji's blonde hair out of the way

Law's hands trailed down to the buldge that was constricted against the black dress pants,his Tatted hand squeezed tightly,making Sanji whimper

"Awww,Look at you,whimpering all from my little touches"

Sanji bit his lip,leaning against the wall,panting 

"L...law..."

"How badly do you want me to touch you?"

"S...so badly please!.."

Law squeezed his buldge against,Sanji thrusting his hips into his hands and moaned lightly

"Y...you said...you would touch me"

"I did touch you baby,didn't I?"

"No!"

Law raised his eyebrows and squeezed again, Sanji's hips thrusting back again into his hand.

"Look at you? Begging and whimpering for me to touch you"

"L..law...please...please touch me.."

"Hmm? But do you deserve it?"

Sanji nodded,whimpering as he felt Law play around with the zipper and slowly pulled it down.

"I hope you will behave when I play with you"

Sanji nodded,biting his lips as Law pulled his pants down,showing him.thr small wet spot that was smeared agaisnt the grey boxers.

"Look at you,dripping?"

"D...duh! Of course! You teased me"

Sanji pouted but ended up moaning as Law slipped his hand into his boxers, slowly running his thumb over the tip of Sanji's dripping cock

"F..fuck! Law"

"You like this Baby?"

Sanji closed his eyes as He felt his hands wrap around the half hard cock and pump up slowly

"Awww,I feel you slowly hardening under me baby,you want me to speed up baby?"

Sanji nodded and thrusted his hips into his hand, whimpering

"You wanted me to fuck you?,play with you till your dripping and begging for me to stop as I wreck you out "

Sanji let a loud moan out as Law pumped faster,causing Sanji to grip the counter

"Yes! Yes! Please..lease fuck me till I'm a Mess on the floor!!!!"

Law chuckled deeply,pumping very slowly and rubbing his pre cum on his cock

"As you wish Sanji"


End file.
